


Cause In Your Warmth I Forget How Cold It Can Be

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, F/M, Figuring shit out, Fluff, Missing Scenes, Multi, Snowball Fights, Tumblr Prompt, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: After Jack returns to Boston, Anne waits while he and Max speak with Lady Guthrie.





	Cause In Your Warmth I Forget How Cold It Can Be

Anne waits in the garden while they have their conversation with Lady Guthrie. She pulls the blanket closer around her. Frost nips at her fingertips, but she doesn’t want to go back inside yet.

She glances up, but the window above her is still dark.

Jack appears finally with a sigh and a glare at the snow falling lightly overhead. He catches sight of her. “Shouldn’t you be inside? It’s fucking cold, my dear.”

“What was decided?” Anne asks bluntly. “Tell me, Jack.”

She hates waiting. She looks up to the window. It’s Max’s window. There’s still no light there. She’s waiting for that too.

“We will be returning to Nassau under the rule of a new governor.” Jacks gazes up at the night sky. “How do you feel about that?”

Anne casts a look upward again. Still dark. “Doing what?”

“Operating as a merchant ship, mostly.” Jack follows her gaze. “A perfectly legal, and hopefully profitable enterprise.”

“And what are we doing really?”

“Business as usual.” Jack kisses the top of her head. “And you, my dear?”

Anne shrugs. “Sounds all right to me.” She’s ready to leave Boston, to go somewhere warmer. Nassau will do as long as they’re still sailing.

“And…” Jack waits.

“And I can’t give her up.” Anne mutters hoarsely. “I know what she did and all. I know everything that’s passed between us, but I can’t.”

Jack nods. “Somehow I expected as much.” He leans down and kisses her. “As long as you’re happy.”

“But I want you to be happy too.”

“I am.” Jack answers her. “Or I will be once we leave this godforsaken ice block of a city.” He pauses and then, “Don’t you dare throw that snowba…  _goddamnit,_ Max.”

It hits him squarely in the face and Anne pulls away with a laugh as snow scatters everywhere between them.

Max is standing a few away, giggling into her muff. “I’m sorry, but was I supposed to resist that beautiful opportunity?”

“You shitty minx.” Jack grabs at a handful of snow.

Anne watches them with amused eyes.

Max looks up and smiles at her. She flings a second snowball at Jack and races around to duck behind Anne.

“Don’t think for one second that she’ll protect you.” Jack growls.

“Ah, but she might.” Max winks. Her hand rests lightly on Anne’s shoulder for a moment.

Anne places hers over Max’s, pulling her to stand closer. Jack rolls his eyes and Anne takes the opportunity to lob another snowball at his hair.

“You traitor!” He lunges and Anne dances away, taking Max with her. They’re all laughing, partly because of the snowball fight, partly because of the relief. They’re going home. The three of them.

They land in a drift in a heap, with Jack threatening to wash Max’s face with snow, when Anne slides her hand over his, uncaring of the melting snow, her other hand holding Max’s tightly. Jack’s gaze moves over hers and skips up to glance at Max.

“Well, shall we go upstairs and get out of these damp clothes?” He gives an impatient shake of his coat. “And perhaps…”

His hand closes over Max’s as he smiles at her.

“Yes.” She murmurs.

Max raises an eyebrow and waits, until Anne turns and says “Yes,” to her too. The world lights up in Max’s eyes and Anne smiles. They linger a moment there in the snow, holding each other before they go inside together, the three of them.

The lamp in Max’s room is warm and bright. Anne pauses at the window, gazing out at the snow-lit garden one last time before she turns back, letting herself be drawn inside the warmth.


End file.
